Stage of History
by Fury Cutter
Summary: NGE Soul Calibur crossover. Transcending history and the world, a tale of soul and swords, eternally retold... On temporary Hiatus
1. Rebirth of Nightmare

AN "Blah"- Normal speech_  
'Blah'_- thoughts_  
Blah_- Written text

* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Stage of History

Chapter 1: Rebirth of Nightmare

_"Transcending history and the world, a tale of soul and swords, eternally retold..."_

Deep with the bowls of NERV in the highly classified area known as Terminal Dogma an area so safeguarded that only a handful of employees knew of its existence. Inside a darkened room Rei Ayanami was in a tank of orange liquid being observed by Commander Gendo Ikari and Dr Ritsuko Akagi. Inside the tank Rei floated there as the good doctor collected the necessary data she required.

Meanwhile Shinji sat there at the kitchen table of the apartment he shared with his superior officer Misato Katsuragi and fellow pilot Asuka Langley Shoryu staring at the cake with candles on it in front of him today was his fifteenth birthday and like all his other birthdays for the last ten years he was alone Misato had forgotten (not that he was totally surprised), his father, Rei and Asuka had ignored it whilst his so called friends Toji and Kensuke had deserted him saying they had other plans when he told them that Misato would be at NERV for the evening instead of throwing him a party or taking him out to celebrate. No no one had given him a card or said happy birthday (with the exception of Hikari but didn't read too much into it as that was part of her job) or even punched him fifteen time in the arm for good luck. No it was just like all his other birthdays lonely.

Then the phone rang sighing he got up and headed towards it singing Happy Birthday to himself in a sarcastic manner under his breath however when he answered it no one answered on the other end only the merciless sound of the dead tone he was putting it back on the receiver when he noticed a large brown envelope on the floor addressed to him "That's weird I didn't see that when I came in and I differently didn't hear anything being dropped through the slot." Shinji said to himself as he picked it up registering that it had some wait to it indicating there was something inside, he then headed to his room opened the envelope and tipped its constants on the desk which was a folded piece of paper and a large shard of metal, confused Shinji picked up the piece of paper and read the words printed on it

_Shinji Ikari  
Congratulations, out of every soul in history you have been chosen to gather the together the shards and reforge them to reform the Sword of Salvation and furfill your purpose as the new wielder of Soul Edge. With it you shall claim the unlimited power of the gods which will slay all your enemies and grant you eternal youth. With Soul Edge at your command the world will bow before you either as their saviour or as the bearer of their greatest Nightmare._

Shinji stared at these word

_'Greatest Nightmare? Sword of Salvation?'_ setting the letter down he picked up the metal shard which was the size of his palm and turning it over he saw an eye staring back at him,

all of a sudden he began to feel strange as if there where millions of insects wriggling under his skin then instantly it changed now it felt as if his body was on fire and the muscles of his right arm was expanded and were about to burst through his skin and a sickening feeling in his stomach, he feel to his knees crying out in agony.

At this moment at NERV Rei let out a scream before her eyes instantly burst open and she began thrashing about both Gendo and Ritsuko looking on

"Whats happening?" Gendo demanded

"Not sure," Ritsuko replied "I'm aborting the test."

thirty seconds later after the tank had been drained of liquid it opened and Rei stumbled out of it as quickly as she could as the Commander rushed over to her where she had collapsed trembling on the floor

"Rei...Rei what is it?" he asked

Rei said nothing the images that she had seen whilst in tank still raged in her mind, a man wearing dark blue armour carrying a large sword standing in a field with troops surrounding him each one being massacred whole units being wiped out in mere seconds and up on a hill watching the slaughter was a man with chocolate brown skin wearing white robes carrying a large scythe a sinister grin spread across his lips.

Shinji rose from the floor his shirt ripped to shreds and his slacks torn in several places from his sudden growth spurt to 5'6 his hair once dark brown was now dark red and came down to his waist his skin was now ash grey and his once deep blue eyes now eyes glowed red whilst his right arm had mutated the arm had swelled to three time the size of a normal man and on the hand three gruesome claws where his fingers had once been and on his shoulder and chest was a wicked looking maw, Shinji Ikari was no more and after hundreds of years after that traitorous Siegfried that rejected the dark powers and used the Spirit Sword Soul Calibur to destroy Soul Edge Nightmare had arisen once more, he could feel the dark power flowing through him he looked at his mutated right hand which still held the shard of Soul Edge

"Yes gather before me Darkness of the Abysses." he said his voice coming out in a rasping snarl.

Turning on his heel he walked out of Shinji's room through the kitchen and into living room and headed to the balcony and took in the view of the city to him however it was an all you can eat buffet this city was populated with thousands of soul and he needed souls for to survive then he felt something else something familiar

"Another shard and its close." a sinister smile spread across his lips and leapt from the balcony plummeting several stories before hitting the ground leaving a small crater before setting off following the the aura which led him to an antiques shop.

Using his great strength Nightmare kicked the door in and made his way inside, he found the shard in a display case which posed no problem for him then two other things caught his eye one was a suit of dark blue armour that looked might just about fit him the other was a large sword that was hung on the wall.

Then he went about dressing himself in the armour first putting on the armoured leggings and foot plating then after removing the right arm he attached the breastplate and skirt and lastly pulled the helmet over his head leaving only his sinister eyes visible and grabbed the sword with his left hand and pried it off the wall and channelled his dark power into it causing it to mutate into a form somewhat resembling Soul Edge which he christened Cocoon.

"Freeze thief, put your hands up."

turning around Nightmare saw a middle-aged Japanese man pointing a shotgun at him he let out a small chuckle

"Drown in the cesspool of darkness."

before the man could pull the trigger Nightmare rushed forward and sliced him in two with Cocoon and harvested his soul

"This Nightmare has begun."

* * *

AN So what y'all think of the idea of an Eva crossover with Soul Calibur and Shinji as the new Nightmare. This chapter is more of a trial run whether it continues or not will be based on how well its recived but if it does expect appearences fromcharacter from the Soul Calibur series to make appearnces (some having greater roles then others) and titanic battles from the stage of history. One other thing do I beleive would Misato forget Shinji's birthday answer: yes, Rei can be forgiven cos she would unsure what a birthday is. Gainax owns Eva Namco owns Soul Calibur and are rich I own nothing and I'm poor, life sucks. Later. PS Soul Calibur III rocks. 


	2. The Fates

AN ""- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Stage of History

Chapter 2: The Fates  
No one knows who forged Soul Edge but there are many legends surrounding it one is that it was forged by god himself for his most trusted angel Lucifer but as it is told Lucifer betrayed him and was cast into hell but before he was cast into the flames God sealed Lucifer inside the sword as punishment for his betrayal. Since the dawn of their civilisation man has always believed he was the master of all he surveyed never realising that he shared the world with being greater then we are and could not even begin to understand and just because we can't see them doesn't mean there not there.

In the hall of a great house high upon a mountain hight above the world three Women met each of them wielded great power worshipped in ancient time but toughs day are long since past they are known as the Norns, three goddesses who's duty was to observes the three threads of time as it forever moves their spinning wheel, the lives of gods and mortals alike pass through their hands.

Urd, Keeper of the Past.

Verdandi, watcher of the present.

And Skuld who holds the future,

past present and future three distinct but inseparable threads however they don't control fate they can only observe it, only mortal men have the power that can change destiny.

"Dear sisters," Verdandi said "It has been an age since we last came together."

"But events on earth have given us no choice." Urd said whilst Skuld nodded in agreement

"Dear sisters Soul Edge has returned and the one whom is fated to either be the saviour or destroyer of humanity has fallen under its influence and become its new host." Verdandi said as a large image appeared between them showing of Shinji receiving the shard of Soul Edge and his transformation into Nightmare

"Dear sister what are we to do?" Skuld asked "As we speak I see the future thatforetells the end of all life on Earth with what the mortals call 'Third Impact' unravelling and the one who's decision all mankind's future depends upon is lost corrupted by the demonic blade. Soul Edge has returned and it is clearly powerful enough to derail destiny and the only weapon that can destroy the Cursed Sword Soul Calibur is lost to us, cast into the abyss centuries ago by Soul Edges former host Siegfried. We must do something or all will be lost."

"You know our duty Skuld," Urd said "We can not interfere only observe. Whenever Soul Edge has arisen Soul Calibur has always reappeared to counter it."

"I see the future dear sister and I see no appearance of the Spirit Sword." Skuld replied sharply "What I do see is a great battle between the Azure Knight and a creature of unparalleled evil wielding a scythe. And I fear that only darkness will descend upon the world no matter who the victor."

"If that is the future then who are we to challenge it?" Urd countered

"Enough," Verdandi said ending any conflict between her siblings before it could escalate "You are both correct. The entire future of life on Earth depends on this young man choice but we can not interfere. But we can use our powers to send others who have knowledge of Soul Edge to aid him, it will be difficult however Soul Edge is cunning and ruthless and It has made its first kill so if we are to do this we must act quickly."

"Yes we must." Skuld agreed "We must do this now or all hope will be lost."

"We appear not to have too many options." Urd said through clearly not liking the idea.

Valentine Manor in England the home of a platinum haired woman dressed in skin tight white out fit that left very little to the imagination her name Ivy Valentine an alchemist whom was wielding her snake sword that she called Valentine that flashed each time she cleaved the air with it, not too long ago she had been in the library reviewing ancient tomes for a way to strengthen her sword and finally kill her father Cervantes and return him to hell now she was locked in combat with a grounp of thieves who foolishly broken in now all but one lay at her feet, the snake sword transformed into its whip form which wrapped around the man's throat and in one swift movement she snapped his neck like a dry reed.

In Japan in an Underground Buddhist sanctum wearing her black outfit was the demon slayer Taki using her two daggers Rekki-Mura and Mekki-Mura fought against ninja of her former clan that had turned on her after she refused to hand over her scared dagger Mekki-Mura which drew its power from a splinter of Soul Edge to her master who had become corrupted with the prospect of dark power.

In an area of south-east Asia in a valley was a watermill located near a village referred to by locals the Village of Wind Deity where a young girl name Talim sat admiring the view her trusty blades Syi Sarika and Loka Luh mounted on her wrists.

In Greece at Eurdice Shrine also known as the Gate of the Gods located in the Temple of Hepthaetus god of the forge which is guarded by Sophita Alexander who wielded a short sword she knew as an Omegasword and a small shield called Elk shield along side her sister Cassandra who also wielded an Omegasword short sword and a small shield Nemea Shield her engaged in a fierce battle against Lizardmen and would gladly give their lives to protect this sanctity of the gods but it wouldn't be necessary as the remaining enemy began to flee the two sisters beamed with pride at each other before embracing blissfully unaware that they were being watched,

standing on top of one of the pillars stood a young woman with cerulean blue hair, purple eyes a mole under her left one a purple stripe running across her right check and the bridge oh her nose, green lipstick and wearing a skin tight green outfit that covered a minute amount of her chest carrying a large metal disk she called her Alselne Drossel her name was Tira.

Unknown to these six women they were about to be torn from their homes and transported six centuries into the future, out of nowhere a giant flash of light appeared in England, Greece, south-east Asia and Japan swallowing up Ivy, Taki, Talim, Sophitia, Cassanda and Tira transporting them to a different time and place.

Meanwhile Nightmare was returning to the apartment which would serve as his temporary based of operations till he had gathered all the fragments of the Cursed Sword. He approached the front door but could sense no one inside which meant the one called Misato was till at work and the one called Asuka was still at the residence of the one called Hikari, he forced the door open and made his way inside in the kitchen Pen Pen emerged from his fridge only to come face to face with the Azure Knight

"Get out of my sight or I'll burn you alive." Nightmare snarled and the flightless bird instantly retreated to cower in his fridge.

Once more inside his hosts room Nightmare took out the fragment he had salvaged and put it on the desk next to the piece Shinji had received in the mail the moment he'd set it down both shards glowed red and he watched in amazement as they fused themselves together he picked up in his mutated hand and stared at it

"Yes I'm one step closer to engulfing this entire world in darkness." Nightmare said a smile on his lips, suddenly he began to feel woozy and he collapsed on the bed and his world went black.

The bright light died away and Ivy Valentine found herself lying on the marble floor looking about she noticed four other women Taki the ninja, Talim the wind priestess and Sophitia and Cassanda from the Temple of Hepthaetus in Greece whom she recognized due to encountering them the last time she tried to hunt down Soul Edge each of the women were unconscious which made Ivy very suspicious and tightened the grip on her sword a noise then caught her attention and the sword transformed into its whip form and sent it in the direction the noise had come from.

Taki had regained conciousness and was in the process of peeling herself off the floor due to her ninja training her senses were shaper then the average person and heard something coming towards her and was able to dodge at the last second, looking in the direction of her attack her she saw the familiar visage of Ivy Valentine, Ivy went to strike her again but Taki leapt into the air and disabled the British woman with a fly kick to the stomach that sent he crashing to the ground Taki handed in front of her and pointed one of her daggers to her throat

"Speak witch, what sorcery have you used to transport me here?" the ninja demanded

"I have done nothing, I too have been brought here against my will." Ivy replied it was at this the sound of the others waking up caught the ninjas attention and Ivy used this distraction to kick Taki in the stomach which sent her flying backwards and landed on her back Ivy was then upon her her sword to Taki's throat

"You really thought you could defeat me?" Ivy said however before Taki could reply or any of the others intervene there was another blinding light that engulfed the entire room.

Misato emerged from her lair in her traditional skimpy morning wear even though her head was still a little fuzzy she noticed that a few things were different then how they usually were but didn't really think about it till she downed her morning beer first thing she noticed was that Shinji wasn't already up making breakfast

_'Ah well kid must have slept in this morning.'_ next thing she noticed was a cake on the table and it took her another few seconds it was a birthday cake _'Funny its not my birthday and I know its not Asuka's. Ah well finders keepers.'_ she mused as she began eating it.

Shinji began to stir 'What a weird dream.' he then noticed a wait in his left hand and saw he was still holding the metal shard he'd received last funny enough it seemed larger then it had done night, sitting up and tried to recall the previous evening but the thing was after opening the letter and picking up that shard he couldn't recall anything of the previous evening and looking down he saw the clothes he was wearing had been ripped to shreds.

Deciding to worry about these things later he put the metal shard in his desk draw and put on some fresh clothes and walked into the kitchen to find his guardian pigging out on his birthday cake

"Oh morning Shinji," Misato said through a mouthful of cake "Y'know I appreciate the thought but you do know its not my birthday right."

"I know Misato," he replied as she got up and headed for the bathroom "it was mine." she didn't seem to hear him though and all he could do was watched the bathroom door shut.

He was about to make himself a cup of tea when he heard Misato's voice calling to him from the other side of the door

"Oh Shinji, I left my towel in my room could you grab it and pass it to me through the door?"

"Ok." he replied, entering Misato's room Shinji had to fight not to pass out from the stench he found Misato's towel draped across her desk picking it up he found a letter underneath and even though he knew he shouldn't he began to read it and as he did his eyes glowed red.

Later that evening a NERV VTOL made its way towards a JSSDF facility located on the outskirts of Tokyo, inside Misato stared uncomfortably out the window very aware that the Commander Gendo Ikari was sitting in the seat opposite her along with Sub Commander Fuyutsuki sitting next to her blissfully unaware that tonight's events would change everything.

Ten minutes later the craft landed and upon exiting the two Commanders herself and lieutenant Hyuga were met by a squad of JSSDF troops assigned to escort them about the complex entered, they were led through many winding corridors to an elevator when the doors opened again they were greeted by for troops and a middle aged man dressed in a lab coat he had blue/grey eyes that were filled with good nature and humour and his brown was beginning to grey

"Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki welcome to our facility." he said by his accent the Major could tell he was German

"Yes, Professor Vanhofen this is our tactical Major Misato Katsuragi and Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga."

"Pleased to meet you." the professor said as he shook Misato and Hyuga's hands

"So what is this discovery you want us to see?" Gendo asked not even looking at the man

"Ah yes please follow me." they then followed a man to a door that had a sign next to it that read 'Maximum Security area. Level 6 clearance needed' the professor placed his eyes level with a box on the wall which preformed a retinal scan before taking a card out of his coat at wiping it through a slot and the door opened

"What I'm about to show you is unbelievable, it will revolutionise so many areas of science." the professor said as they entered a darkened room with a stoplight highlighting a table in the middle with four objects each contained in a glass container

when they got closer they saw what it was was a shard of metal and three metal splinters

"This is it, this is our discovery." the professor beamed "These where discovered on a construction sight three days ago, not wanting to take any chances the foremen had them scanned and radiographer actually exploded and they all panicked believing they were radioactive."

Misato stared at the man "If they are radioactive are we safe in here with out special suits?"

"No need to worry my dear we are quite safe," the professor replied "In fact it isn't radiation it gives off its some sort of energy, a great deal of energy." the three of four NERV representative traded intrigued looks with each other whilst Gendo continued to stare at the metal fragments,

the professor was correct the metal fragment were giving off some sort of energy and the Adam Embryo in his hand seemed to be reacting to it but there was also something else to it, its seemed to fear it the first angel was afraid this was deferentially something worth looking into "What is it you require of us professor?" he asked

"I want you to take me with you to NERV I believe I stand a much better chance of unlocking the secrets they contain with all the resources NERV has at its finger tips." however before Gendo could even consider this alarms began sounding

"What's going on?" Misato demanded "Not sure, give me a second." the professor said as he pulled out his cellphone and called security but got no reply.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door before it flew off it hinges and a figure wearing dark blue armour entered carrying a large sword with a pair of glowing red eyes visible through a slit in the helmet

"I will share with you my darkness."

* * *

AN Well chapter 2, how was it review and tell me. For anyone who cares I got the thing about the Norns from the manga series Ragnarok. As you can see I've introduced some of my favorite ladies from Soul Calibur and I can promse more characters will appear in future chapters from the Stage of History. Till next time, peace.


	3. New Arrivals

AN "Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts 

_

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion_  
Stage of History  
Proofread by Liljimmyurine

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

From the shadows a mysterious figure watched the NERV representatives make their way inside the JSSDF complex. After waiting for a few minutes, he emerged from his hiding place.

_'Time to go to work.'_

One of the guards stationed outside the base saw a young boy, no older than fifteen. He had pale skin, dark brown hair, red eyes and a disturbing smile on his face. "Beat it kid this is a secure area." The young man simply stared at him. His smile changed, and he snarled, "Get out of my way, cur!" suddenly sparks of red lighting began arcing around his body, which began to grow in size, his clothes were being replaced with blue armour and a matching helmet. His hair grew down to his waist and began to change to a dark red. His right arm swelled and his hand changed into a gruesome claw, a large sword appeared in his left, the solider could only stare unable to move even when Nightmare swung his sword and decapitated him before devouring his soul. Suddenly alarms began blaring and thirty odd troops rushed out of the compound Nightmare looked on as they surrounded him, _'Fools, don't they realise they are out numbered?'_ he then raised his blade as he glared down each and every one of them, "Sword, give me strength." As he attacked they opened fire. But though many of the bullets connected they didn't even seem to faze him. In no time at all he had cut them all down and made his way inside, following the aura of the Soul Edge shard that was being kept here.

Soon enough after descending several floors sometimes encountering more troops whom provided no challenge at all he came across what looked like a very sturdy door.

Undeterred by this he began slamming Cocoon against it; and soon enough the door flew off it hinges and he entered and was greeted by the sight of five people, four of whom were familiar to him, due to his ability to view his hosts memories; the one called Misato, the one of the bridge techs from NERV the one called Hyuga, NERV's second in command, Fuyutsuki, and, most presently of all, his hosts father Gendo Ikari. Nightmare could feel the darkness within the man, it was nowhere near his own, or that of his former host Siegfried, but it was stronger then an average man's I will share with you my darkness. Gendo and the others looked on competently dumbfounded as this nightmarish figure dressed in knight's armour and wielding a large sword approached them. As the knight got closer his footsteps echoing about the room, Professor Vanhofen panicked and tried to make a break for it. But, while not the quickest, Nightmare as certainly faster then he looked he grabbed the professor with his right hand tossed, him into the air, and sliced him in two with is sword, harvesting his soul as sustenance for his unending thirst. Misato looked on in fear as the knight turned his attention from the remains of the man he's so merciless killed to her and the others from NERV _'Is this the same thing that Shinji, Rei and Asuka feel when they face the Angels?'_ She thought.

"Hand over what I seek, you pathetic wretches, or I will give you a taste of my cursed sword.," he growled. Her hands shaking Misato drew her pistol and fired upon the man. However, even though each of the bullets hit their mark, they didn't even appear to bother him in the slightest. Nightmare slowly made his way towards the table the shard of Soul Edge calling out to him ignoring the Majors pathetic attempt at stopping him. When he was close enough he grabbed her by the head with his right hand and threw her at Hyuga and Fuyutsuki all three of them went flying into a wall at the far end of the room knocking them unconscious leaving Gendo staring at the monster before him a cold sweat rolling down his face Nightmare glared at the joke of a man before him. Having access to his host's memories, he could tell that it would give his host no greater pleasure then crushing this man's head with his bare hands. But now was not the time. One day he would harvest this man's soul, but not today. Instead he walked straight past the man towards the table, removing the shard and splinters. Nightmare watched as they joined together before grabbing it in his deformed hand and turning on his heel to leave. There would probably be more soldiers who would no doubt try to cut off his escape. Then so be it; the fools would meet their demise.

Gendo stared as the creature left the fear that he felt from Adam when he was near the shard had increased tenfold when the creature had appeared 'Is it possible that the two give off the same kind on energy?' the sound of groaning caught his attention and saw Hyuga, Fuyutsuki and Misato peeling themselves off the floor "I shouldn't be doing this at my age." Fuyutsuki groaned as he got off the floor "Where is that thing?"

Misato asked as she tried to get up without any of the men getting a view of her panties "Gone." Gendo replied, "He took the metal pieces with him."

He then folded his hands behind and waited for the others to get up off the floor "Were leaving now." he announced and began walking towards the exit. The journey back to Tokyo was a quiet one none of them of realizing they had a hitchhiker. Nightmare hung from the underside of the VTOL, the claws on his right hand piercing the metal like paper, He waited until they passed over a tall building, let go and landed on the roof. The fall disorientated him a little, but once he recovered he made to leave.

Ivy, Taki, Sophita, Cassandra and Talim tried to shield their eyes from the light as best they could, but it was still pretty intense; even when not looked at directly. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the light died away. Three elegant looking women appeared before them

"Do not be afraid. My sisters and I mean you no harm. I am Verdandi, and these are my sisters Urd and Skuld." Verdandi said whilst Urd and Skuld stood back and observed. Using the moment Taki kicked Ivy off of her, got to her feet, and pointed her daggers at the three women

"Why have you dragged me from my homeland to this...place?"

"I am sorry to take you from your homes and families, but we need your help." Verdandi pleaded, "Soul Edge has returned."

"Impossible," Cassandra said "Siegfried destroyed Soul Edge after he freed himself from its influence."

"What you say is true but you are also mistaken," Urd said, "Whilst Siegfried pierced the demonic blade with the Spirit Sword, Soul Edge was not truly destroyed. Its evil will live on in its shards."

"And now that Soul Edge has a new host it will use him to gather the shards so it can be reforged and bring total darkness and destruction to the world." Verdandi added.

Ivy then got to her feet and back handed Taki "You still haven't told us where we are, I demand you tell me."

"Where am I' is the usual question. In your case however, _when_ might be more apt." Skuld said more to herself then the other women before looking at the five warrior women "We are the Norns, the keepers of fate. The year is 2015. Using our powers, we have transported you over six hundred years into the future." the women stared at the sisters in disbelief "If you have the power to transport us from our homes into the future, why do you need us? Why not stop Soul Edge yourselves?" Talim said.

"My sisters are powerful, but there are rules we must abide by. We can not interfere with fate, and we have taken a large risk by transporting you here." Urd replied Verdandi then began chanting and a large orb of light and inch or so larger then the woman herself and the image of a young man who could be no older then 15 appeared "This is Shinji Ikari, and his life so far hasn't been an easy one. But destiny had a very important role for him. But now…all that has changed."

Verdandi then told them of significantly events in Shinji's life while the orb showed images corresponding with the story. Showing them the Unit 01 initial contact test that claimed the life of Shinji's mother, his father abandoning him, being arrested at 6, meeting his father at his mothers grave at 11 before running away, getting summoned back to Tokyo 3 by his father and encountering the 3rd Angel before being forced into piloting Unit 01 all the way up to receiving the shard and his transformation into the new Nightmare.

"A few days ago, he came in contact with one of the fragments of Soul Edge and seizing its chance Soul Edge has managed to enslave him and turn him into its new host." the five women watched each of the images being burned into their souls each of them feeling different, Taki felt her heart soften as she also knew the helplessness one only feels when a mother is taken from a young child.

Ivy felt rage boiling inside of her but not matter how much she hated the Cursed Sword it was not directed at its host for, unlike her father Cervantes and the blades former host Siegfried, Shinji had not sought out the blade, instead her anger was directed towards the one who had sent it to him, and all those around him who used and abused him. Particularly his bastard father who in ways reminded her of her own Cervantes.

Though a skilled warrior Sophita was also a mother and her material instincts her taking president, she felt a need to take the young man in her arms and tell him everything would be alright.

Talim felt as if she was going to cry, this boy was no older then her and from what Verdandi and her sisters had said he had had no knowledge of the sword, it was unfair that one such as he should be the instrument of chaos and destruction that Soul Edge wrought.

Cassandra though she grasping the seriousness of this couldn't help but think _'He's cute.'_

Meanwhile hiding behind one the pillars Tira observed the goings on _'Soul Edge is back, my master has returned.'_

"If you allow us we will use our powers to transport to Tokyo 3 we will also give knowledge of resent events and language which will aid you in hunting Soul Edge. Remember we can not force you to help us it has to be of your own free will and there is a possibility that we might not be able to return you to your homes and families." "From what you have shown us this boy has suffered greatly, it isn't fair that something as evil as Soul Edge should use him to commit its acts of evil so I shall go and pray that the divine winds will aid me in this quest." Talim said approaching the three goddesses "Soul Edge is more vile then any demon that has existed and has to be destroyed." Taki said stepping forward next to Talim "Because I am a mother I have fought to protect my children, it is only right I go to this place so I may do so for the children of this area." Sophitia said stepping forward "If my sister is going then count me in too." Cassandra said wrapping her arms protectively around her sister they then all turned to Ivy whom stood there her expression unreadable

"Alright I'll go," she finally said "Soul Edge nearly destroyed my life as well as countless other I shall not allow it to destroy anymore." Verdandi smiled "Thank you. I commend you for your courage even though we have taken you from your homes and even knowing the risks involved you are still willing to help us. Now my sisters and I will give you the knowledge that will aid you on your quest, I warn you at first it may seem slightly confusing but please give it some time and it will become clear to you." along with her sisters Verdandi began chanting and a white glow began to shine around the five women as the goddesses gift was passed onto them, it was confusing the alien images and sounds echoed in their minds was nearly enough to make them pass out however their pride as warriors wouldn't allow it so they managed to stay on their feet and soon it stopped though they were still a little disorientated they weren't given time to dwell on this however as a large column of light appeared behind the three Goddesses "Thank you, behind us is the gateway that will allow you to enter the city where Soul Edge and Nightmare can be found." Verdandi said "But I warn you once you step through the gateway you will be on your own we will be unable to aid you." the five of them nodded in acknowledgement before walking through the gateway which began shrinking after all five of them had entered,

from her hiding place Tira smiled for unknown to the Goddesses she had received the same knowledge that Ivy and the others have 'This is it, I'm coming my master.' she rushed from her hiding place and threw her Alselne Drossel which cut deeply across Verdandi's arm bounced off the wall and doing the same to Skuld meanwhile Tira had rushed forward and had taken out Urd with a flying kick to the head, after catching the Alselne Drosse in mid-air she made a beeline for the gateway and dived threw it before it disappeared completely.

"SHINJI YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP GET UP AND FEED ME. Shinji groaned as the infernal roar followed by a belch from the members of two species sciences had classified as Askus Langlus Shorus Painus in Assus and Misatus Katsuragus, or Drunkus Slobbicus.

As he got up he discovered that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes again and just like the ones the day before they were ripped to shreds _'Ah no, not again.'_ if this carried it meant he'd soon have to perform a certain task that he tried to avoid as much as possible, clothes shopping. Also like the last time he couldn't remember the events of the previous evening

"BAKA, GET OUT HERE NOW!" Asuka screamed, "Alright alright, just give me a second." Shinji replied and quickly stripped out of his ruined clothes and hastily put on some fresh ones, when he emerged from his room and found himself face to face with his room mate who grabbed him by the ear and threw him over to the stove

"Just don't stand there make me food and it better be good third child." Asuka threatened Shinji let out a sigh he as grabbed some vegetables from the fridge then picked up a sharp knife to slice them up when he touched it an image of using it to slash Asuka's throat before stabbing her in the stomach and coating his face with her blood as her soul was condemned to burn forever in the blackest pits of hell "What are you doing baka?" Asuka demanded "Nothing, I'll get started ok." Shinji said as he began chopping up the vegetables he felt ashamed of himself because for a brief moment the idea of killing Asuka had been very appealing.

Shinji was sitting at his desk still ignoring Toji and Kensuke who didn't seem to care one way or another, the teacher then entered the room and they went about the whole 'stand up, bow, sit down' ritual as the teacher composed himself "Before we start today's lesson we have a new student joining our class today." the door then opened and all the boys in the room stared as an exotic looking girl walked in and stood at the front of the class she had short raven black hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and sweet looking features

"Hello, I am Talim." she said as she gave a bow, she was told to find a seat she scanned the room and her gaze instantly feel upon Shinji _'There he is, the one who is possessed by Soul Edge.' _she then saw there were two an empty seats next to him one either side. Shinji shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she sat down on his left he could feel the eyes of the entire male population of class and a few female as well staring venomously at him little did he know Asuka and Rei already considered Talim a threat. The teacher was about to start today's lesson when there was a knock at the door and the teacher left momentarily and when he entered again another person was following him "Class it seems we have another student joining our class." standing there in a rather provocative manner was a girl cerulean blue hair, purple eyes a mole under her left one a purple stripe running across her right check and the bridge oh her nose, green lipstick and wearing a uniform that seemed at least a size too small as the skirt barely covered her knees and the shirt could barely contain her rather ample chest "Hi there I'm Tira." she said sounding like one of those ditzes from one of those godawful teen movies, scanning the room she spotted Shinji

_'There he is, Soul Edges new host.'_ she then made a beeline for the empty desk on Shinji's right. All through the lesson Shinji barely paid any attention to his work all he could focus on where the two rather attractive girls one either side of him but somehow managed to get through the morning when the bell rang he made his way to the roof rather then join his so called friends (he was still pretty sore about them ditching him on his birthday) he was almost there when a girl grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the schools back exist "W...what's going on where are you taking me." the girl turned to look at him revealing herself to the one of the new girls from this morning Talim "Please you must come with me," she said "you are in great danger." Shinji stared at her but before they could make a break for it an old wooden hula hoop fell over his head and pulled him out of Talim's grip before being spun around a came face to face with the other new girl, Tira "Hello, you little cutie." she said, licking her lips, before flashing him a sadistic looking smile.

* * *

AN- Well here's chapter 3, sorry it took a while but I had things to do. Before I do anything else big thank to Liljimmyurine who pre read this chapter. Second sorry to all thoughs who were expecting Gendo to die but I'm saving that and a reply to ShardclawKusanagi who wanted to know if there's going to be any pairings, if there is it will be Shinji/Nightmare with one of the Soul Calibur girls (suggestions welcome). Chapter 4 might take a while cos I have 5 different assignments due in the next coming weeks but I promise to get it written ASAP, plus expect more characters from the Stage of History next chapter, Lizardman & Astaroth, there's gonna be a blood bath (at least I hope so if I can write that well.). Till next time.  



	4. Attack of the Lizardmen pt 1

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories

* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Stage of History  
Proofread by Liljimmyurine 

Chapter 4: Attack of the Lizardmen pt 1

Shinji stared into the eyes of the girl who was barely inches away from his face. There was something in thoughts eyes that made a cold bead of sweat roll down his face; he could some how tell just by looking into them that she enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering.

"Please release him," Tira looked over Shinji's head and saw Talim looking at her a stern expression on her face

"What did you say?" Tira growled, "I said, please release him." Talim repeated.

"Stay out of this wind priestess," Tira said, a scowl decorating her face. Talim took a step forward and shifted to a fighting stance, and said, "Please; I don't want to fight you, but I will. Now will you please release him, he is in great danger."

"The only one in danger here is you!" Tira snarled she grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the nearby wall and the two girls prepared to fight each other. The fight however never got started as a voice from behind Tira caught their attention "Hey you little skanks better not have damaged him, I'm the only one allowed to hurt the baka." looking behind her Tira saw a girl with long red hair standing there and just behind her was another with short blue hair and pale skin "Butt out, little girl, and take your little friend and go have a tea party." Tira snarled Asuka stared at her for a moment in shock before her face twisted into a look of pure venom "Was die... Obacht, zum zu wiederholen daß Sie dummes Weibchen."

She cursed in her native tongue. "I would never associate myself with such a frigid and stupid doll." Asuka's blue eyes flashing at both Tira and Talim "Besides have you any idea who you're talking to? I am Asuka Langley Soryu."

Asuka said brimming with pride Talim stared at the redhead, her expression darkening. From what Verdandi and her sisters had shown her and from her display it was clear this girl had emotional problems, but was too much of a coward to face them so instead she simply lashed out at everyone around her Tira on the other hand grunted as she twirled the hoop around her arm, responding. "And I should care… why?" Asuka almost fell over at this. From the moment she arrived, everyone at school (with the exception of Rei, Shinji and his stooge friend Toji) had been in awe of her due to her status as an Eva pilot and now this...slut had dared to defy her obvious greatness, whilst the glaring match between Asuka and Tira was going on Rei made her way towards Shinji who seemed slightly disorientated from having his head slammed against the wall.

But before she could reach him, Talim appeared in front of her blocking her way "Please I do not wish to harm you but I will if I must, it is very important that he comes with me this instant." Talim said to her

"You are mistaken," Rei replied though she spoke not louder then she normally did her tone was quite forceful "It is clear that where ever your destination was you were taking him there against his will. There for I must insist you release him to me."

"You must understand I only wish to help him but to do that he must come with me this instant." Talim pleaded but it was clear from the look in Rei's eyes she was in no mood to listen "Then it appears there is no other way." Talim then took up her fighting stance whilst Rei continued to stare at her due to her training with NERV Rei had been taught some basic self defence moves, but she was no match for Talim.

Meanwhile Asuka's very limited patience had finally run out and lunged at the older girl only to hit by the hoop slapping her across the face, Tira then followed this up by slamming her fist into Asuka's gut and finished her off with a kick to the head with such force it sent Asuka flying two feet before crashing to the ground "Is that all you've got? How boring." she said pouting slightly as she twirled her hoop on her arm a thud was heard and turning around she saw Rei lying on the ground a trail of blood flowing from her nose Tira then flashed Talim a smirk "Ohh bad girl didn't know you had it in you. Maybe we're more alike than I thought."

"I am nothing like you assassin." Talim replied. She then looked over at the spot Tira had thrown Shinji, only to find he wasn't there _'Looks like cuties playing hard to get.' _Tira said to herself _'This should be fun.'_

Whilst the girls were fighting Shinji made his escape and stumbled out into the courtyard before leaning against a wall he felt strange and he was sure it wasn't completely from being slammed into a wall.

His head was swimming and throbbing. That girl must have really done a number on him but what was worse was that he had gym next _'Maybe I can skip it, I really don't feel that good.'_ his vision was erratic, constantly moving in and out of focus and he felt as if there was something crawling around inside him, he brought his right hand up to his face he then blinked and to his horror saw the flesh was ash grey and in place of his fingers were three gruesome claw stained with blood he blinked again and his hand was back to normal _'What the hell's wrong with me?'._

Then Shinji began to feel something.

He couldn't explain it, but it felt as if something was calling to him and felt himself head over to it as if his body was moving by itself. As he grew closer whatever it was that was calling to him seemed to grow softer till he came across something that made him stop dead in his tracks before hiding behind a dumpster to watch from the shadows. Before him was a couple of boys wrestling with each other. One of them pulled something metal out of his pocket and used it to slash at the other guy leaving an ugly looking mark across his face. Unknown to him Shinji's eyes began to glow red and sparks of red lightning began appearing around his body, it was crazy but whatever was calling to him seemed to be coming from that piece of metal like the Siren's song, he was about to emerge from the shadows to snatch the shard when what looked like Shinji's teacher intervened braking up the fight and took the metal fragment to which Shinji let out a frustrated snarl, just then the bell signalling class the end of break and the students began to disburse some complaining however Shinji/Nightmare continued to crouch in the shadows waiting for them all to disappear before emerging and crept back into the building.

After a few minutes of walking along the corridors till Nightmare came across the room where his vessel attended class and entered, the teacher was seated at his desk going through his notes to be sure he hadn't left anything out of his lecture on life before Second Impact when the sound of the door sliding open caught his attention and looking over saw a student standing in the door way his eyes lowered to the floor, he then began walking towards him "Mr Ikari, what are you doing here you should be gym." when Shinji didn't reply the man gave him a long hard stare and could tell something was wrong "Are you feeling alight, you look quite pale Mr Ikari." Shinji stopped in his tracks and slowly rose his head up facing the man his eyes glowing fiery red his lips curved into a disturbing looking grimace

"Give me that fragment you cur," he said with a rasping growl and started moving forward again, the grimace distorted into a sadistic smile. As he continued to move forward he could both smell and taste the fear that was coming from his victim. Yes, his soul was weak but it was better then nothing.

Suddenly a window shattered and looking to the left Nightmare saw a reptilian creature come leaping in and a crash indicated another from behind him each of them wielding a short sword and shield.

Nightmare recognized them in an instant Lizardmen, ordinary men and women transformed through black magic to enforce his rule of terror during the days when he dwelled within his former host Siegfried, when they were part of the unholy triumvirate of himself, Ivy Valentine and the golem Astaroth.

He would have to work quickly for if the Lizardmen were here then it could only mean that Astaroth could not be far behind. Each of the creatures let loose a snarl, to which Nightmare growled in return. Then the reptilian creature behind him lunged at him trying to slash him with its blade however was able to both dodge its swing and catch it in mid air and tossed it back through the open door another growl caught Nightmares attention and he turned round just in time to see the reptile that had climb in through the window come flying at him swinging its blade at him as it went however there wasn't time for Nightmare get out of the way, all he could was lean backwards slightly, the blade still caught him but he managed to escape with only an ugly looking cut that stretched from above his left eye and down his left cheek. Nightmare traced his fingers along his new wound ignoring the blood that flowed from it as well as the pain before turning to the vile creature who had inflicted it upon him.

"I'll Burn you Alive," he roared before transforming into his corrupted form. Complete with armour and sword

"Devastation for the weak and I bring death to the weak." he then unleashed his terrible wrath upon the the two Lizardmen who had attacked him slaughtering them both with a deadly swipe from Cocoon, the sound of death caught Nightmares attention and looking to the left saw the bloody form of his hosts teacher and standing over him was another Lizardman blood staining its sword and clutched in its clawed hand was the shard of Soul Edge. The two of them glared at each other briefly before the reptilian creature tried to make a break for it.

However, Nightmare grabbed the creature by its tail and threw it against the white board. The creature let out a low growl before Nightmare grabbed by the head in his gruesome claw before crushing its head as easily as a grape.

"Massacre." he howled as the carcass dropped to the ground and prying the metal shard from its cold fingers.

To say that the second child was pissed would be a colossal understatement, she was like a stray nuke with a dodgy firing mechanism that could detonate at any moment. Peeling herself off the ground all she could think about was putting that bitch in a world of hurt but to her annoyance found that the coward as well as the other little upstart had gone leaving her with Rei who lay a foot away from her also unconscious, walking over she gave the azure haired girl a kick "Wake up first child." Rei let out a groan as she rolled over on to her stomach before forcing herself into a kneeling position, however upon opening her eyes found the world around her to be distorted and out of focus indicating that that girl Talim had hit her harder then she originally thought, rubbing her face with her hand she found a wet sticky substance underneath her nose _'What is this?'_ she thought raising her hand near to her face to study the substance although her vision was still slightly out of focus it was quite clear what the substance was then looking down she saw a few droplets collecting on the ground _'Blood. I'm bleeding.'_

she then became aware of someone standing over her and looking she saw Asuka standing there, the red head then let out a annoyed sigh before digging about in her pocket and pulling out a handkerchief and handed it to her "Here but don't go thinking of you as anything else as a pathetic doll." Rei stared at her for a few seconds before taking the white material from her and pressing it against her face to soak up the red liquid. It was then the bell signalling the end of break "Vadaut." Asuka muttered "Come on or we'll be late for gym." "But we have not located Ikari." Rei replied in a nasal voice "He maybe hurt and..." "Forget him." Asuka snapped "Pathetic weakling should be able to crawl out of whatever hole he's cowering in." Rei stared at the red heads retreating back a strange warmth began boiling within her _'What is this feeling.'_ glancing down she noticed her hand clenched into a fist her knuckles white from the tension _'Is this anger?'_ but there was also something else _'I am worried, worried about Ikari.'_ this both confused and worried her that she could feel both of these things at the same time however she decided it was best to put aside these feelings for the time being as they served little to no purpose in her duty of piloting Eva and the Commanders scenario and began walking after the second child

_"Ikari." "What?" "You won't die. I'll protect you."_ she could still feel the cool breeze that blew the night both she and Ikari defeated the 5th Angel and the promise she made him and as far as she was concerned was still her duty to protect the younger Ikari be it from the Angels, the second child or either one of the new girls if they threatened his safety.

However Rei was aware there was a limit to what she could do in the role of Ikari's protector and if he didn't request her assistance then there was not much she could do about it. Putting aside these thoughts for the moments she continued to follow the second child down the corridor in silence _'Ikari, please...be safe.'_

The light breeze that blew felt good to Maya Ibuki as she sat at one of the open air tables of the coffee bars that was located in one of the cities parks, there had been no Angel activity in nearly six weeks brining a much needed rest byte to many of NERV's staff. The short haired brunette smiled to herself glad at not having to work till the sync test later this afternoon unless there was some kind of emergency. She was about to take a sip of her beverage when a giant flash of white appeared almost on top of her followed a loud noise, as if a hundred thunderbolts had struck the Earth, rang out for every soul in Tokyo 3 to hear, the light was almost blinding and engulfed everything within its range then as soon as it appeared it began to die away however Maya began to wish it hadn't then she would have been spared the sight of the monstrous sight before her. The monster was over 6 foot tall with grey skin covering its entire body, with spiked boots and guards on its feet and wrists and an X shaped scar on its chest.

However the two most distinguished features were the pulsing heart that was sticking out of its chest in the centre of the scar as well the giant bloodstained axe that it was brandishing. Maya's eyes were wide with fear, even all the encounters with the Angels she'd observed she had been as terrified as she was now. Then she did the one thing she would instantly regret she screamed, the creature then looked over in her direction "Worms." it roared and began to advance in her direction.

* * *

AN Finally chapter 4 is ready hope it was worth the wait. Well how was it review and tell me. Thoughts rich and oh so talened people at Gainax and Namco owen Evangelion and Soul Calibur whilst I'm just a poor boy and no body loves me. I'll get started on number 5 once I've finished with the chapter for one of my other fics. Till then peace.  
"What the...care to repeat that you stupid bitch?" 


	5. Attack of the Lizardmen pt 2

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories _

* * *

_

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Stage of History 

Chapter 5: Attack of the Lizardmen pt 2  
He wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment he had been in his underground lair beneath one of the many temples erected to worship his master the War God Aries. For a long time he had dreamed of how he would set out on a pilgrimage of carnage and vengeance upon the one whom had originally killed him whom had reduced him to his life of servitude to his current master, the sea captain known as Maxi along with any whom where allied with him. He then recalled his master saying something about something of great power causing distortions in time and space before something behind caught his attention, grabbing his axe he turned to face who ever was fool enough to enter his lair.

At first there was nothing then a giant pillar of light appeared out of nowhere which steadily engulfed everything in its blinding light next he finds himself in an unfamiliar place but in all honestly he doesn't care where he is all that matters is the present and what sort of future he can carve from it. And then he heard a woman's terror filled scream and looking over his shoulder he saw a a woman who could be no older then 24 with short mousy coloured hair who was trembling in fear like a frightened animal a sadistic grin formed under his face mask at the prospect of inducing carnage and destruction to the this new world "Worms."

Maya tried to run away with the rest of the crowd however as if by some mystic force she stood there rooted to the spot her gaze locked on to the monster who was lumbering towards her, all she could manage was to take a few steps backwards before tripping over a chair that someone had knocked over when they'd taken flight couldn't help but stare at group of people that had suddenly appeared as if by magic.

First the man that stood over her who was holding a red bo-staff in his right hand her eyes exploring every inch of him from the way his long dark brown hair moving with the breeze along with his crimson silk shirt revealing a well defined chest, to the U shaped scar on left cheek, (I'm too lazy to describing him in detail, Kilik is wearing his default SCII outfit).

Two woman where with him one standing either side of him. The one on the right had long chocolate brown hair wearing a red and green crop top with a matching sash hanging from her belt though still revealing her shapely legs, like him she was also carrying a staff however hers had a curved blade at the top (Seong Mi-na is wearing her default SCIII outfit). The other had short brown hair wearing a tight fitting red outfit revealing her curves complete with hot pants revealing her well toned legs (Xianghua is wearing her second SCII outfit), unlike her companions she was wielding a short sword.

Each of them assumed a fighting pose their weapons at the ready "Begone Astaroth," the man said his voice strong "You have caused carnage and destruction across many lands and brought misery and death to too many innocents, we will not promit you to continue."

the creature identified as Astaroth growled in response "Just die." he roared swinging his axe at them, with reaction speed that rivalled or even surpassed the Eva pilots the three armed warriors dodged the axe embedding itself in the ground.

The man charged forward and used his staff to launch himself at Astaroth pole vaulter style kicking him square in the chest however the giant then grabbed him by the leg and threw him he then did a twist in mid air and landed on his feet just as Astaroth pulled his axe out of the ground and letting loose a roar, before he could do anything however another orb of light appeared and from it emerged a man dressed in white with ebony black hair a nun-chuck draped around his neck (Maxi is wearing his default SCII outfit)

"Maxi, you made it." the man in red said "You better believe it Kilik my good friend," the one identified as Maxi replied to the one he had called Kilik "Sides you think I'm gonna let you Seong Mi-na and Xianghua have all the fun do ya."

"You." the monster cried "You better believe it monster, I'm gonna send you back to the pit you crawled out of." Maxi stated grabbing his weapon and took his fighting stance,

Astaroth roared and charged forward axe raised high Maxi grinned and did the same then at the last moment dropped to the ground and slid between the giants legs and swung his feet a Astaroth's legs in an attempt to trip him up but all he was able to do was put Astaroth off balance but it did buy him enough time to get to his feet and back flip away towards Kilik and the two women identified as Seong Mi-na and Xianghua

"Pretentious little bug!" the giant screamed, the foursome gave each other a quick glance and nodded as if they were communicating with each of other via a means of telepathy. The four of them then charged Astaroth Kilik used his staff to launch himself like a pole vaulter at Astaroth and performed a mid air spinning kick which connected with his head forcing him back a few steps

"Listen! My soul rages with strength!" Seong Mi-na then appeared before him, Astaroth tried to decapitate her with his axe but Seong Mi-na block him with her staff before slicing him across his mid section with the blade "You're out of your league."

Xianghua then made her move getting in close before using fast strikes with her sword and hammering away at the wound Seong Mi-na had caused "Oh! Was I being a meany?"

And lastly Maxi made his assault on his enemy, like Xianghua before him he used quick attacks with his nun-chuck not allowing Astaroth to recover from the attacks by the others. His rage building Astaroth took a swing at Maxi who only just ducked under before he back flipped a few times till he saw a few meters away from Astaroth the nun-chuck standing longways between the ground and his right foot

"Aww, man. You messed up my hair." he pouted. He then kicked his weapon at Astaroth which connected with his head, Maxi then rushed forward leapt in the air and unleashed a mighty kick with enough force to send the giant crashing to the ground "Trust me, you never stood a chance." he said flashing the golem a cocky grin as he caught his weapon in his out stretched palm Kilik and the others then rushed over to Maxi's side

"I'll strangle the life out of you!" Astaroth snarled

"I think not," Kilik stated pressing his staff against the golems throat "Astaroth you have brought pain and misery to countless many innocents, your rampage is at an end."

"Pathetic worm."

"Silence, this Kali-Yuga will be your doom." Kilik prepared to deliver the final blow when Astaroth activated his soul charge, leapt to his feet and sent the foursome flying with a single blow.

He stood over them axe raised at the ready got give each of them a shift and bloody end, however he hesitated the shard of the ancient blade Soul Edge which his master Aries had used to resurrect him seemed to be reacting to something which could only mean there where other pieces of the sword nearby. "You curs should consider yourselves fortunate, you have each earned a reprieve just when you are before hells gates. But don't think you insects will be as fortunate next time." and with that the servant of war began lumbering away.

Shakily the four warriors got to their feet "Come on," Seong Mi-na said wincing as she got up "we can not allow that monster to cause any more damage. That monster will pay for what he did to Yunsung." the four of them then began chasing after Astaroth as fast as they could.

Maya emerged from her hiding place still shaking from the terror from what she had just witnessed but also in awe of it as well. The way the two men and two women had fought the giant was incredible pulling off fighting techniques that before today she thought only existed in video games, there was no doubt in her mind that the fighting skills these people displayed could even put the Eva's to shame making the second child look like an armature.

The sun beat down upon the poor souls as they trudged around the track whilst others who had either already completed their laps or had passed out from heat stroke sat at the side and watched all except for two people, the two new students Talim and Tira who were still dressed in their uniforms instead of a PE kit both claiming they had not known to bring one. Today the students were on the track and because today boys gym teacher was off sick today it was co-ed.

Asuka panted heavily as crossed the finish line _'Man it got hot all of a sudden,'_ sweating like crazy she then headed over to the side of the track to wait for the others in her group to finish her eyes locking onto Tira for a brief moment who flashed her a mocking grin before looking away _'You got luck, next time your going down.'_ she then collapsed next to her friend Hikari who began talking to her about something but she wasn't paying attention revenge was on her mind.

Rei had just completed her lap and although she wasn't panting like the rest of them she was certainly sweating heavily _'This heat is most inconvenient.'_ looking over to the side of the track she saw Talim who was doing her best to ignore the attention of the guys who were trying to talk to her, although she understand why Rei couldn't help but feel uncomfortably at the sight of her she but one thing was clear if she did anything attempt to harm the one person who treated her with kindness the end result would not be pretty _'I will not allow anyone to interfere with Ikari, no matter what their intent is.'_

Over at the side Talim was gathering her thoughts (and doing her best to ignore all the boys whom were attempting to chat her up) she hadn't seen Soul Edges host since he slipped away, the arrival of the assassin would make things difficult but she hadn't counted on interference from the two women he served along side with this would definitely make her mission more difficult and she was sure the others wouldn't be too happy about letting Soul Edge slip through her grasp.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the growling that could be heard from somewhere close by which was followed by the sound of terrified screams as dozens of humanoid reptile creatures each of them armed with a small shield and short sword or small battle axe

_'Lizardmen but how can they be here?'_ Talim stood up and based purely on instinct prepared to engage them but stopped herself just as she was to assume her fighting stance although she was a capable of defending herself she had been told by Taki to keep a low profile Soul Edge might not be as well known in this age and it was still a good idea to keep it that way. Plus although she had brought her weapons with her they were not currently within her possession putting her at a major disadvantage if she had to engage them. But then if she died now the mission to free the boy named Shinji from Soul Edge might fail yes Ivy and the others were powerful fighters each with their own unique abilities but deep down she felt she might be able to connect with the boy in a way the others couldn't.

Whatever worries Talim had didn't seem to apply to Tira however who was sitting on the sidelines enjoying the show watching as the panicked students ran in terror in an effort to escape the monsters, some however were not so fortunate. Bodies of a few students as well as the teacher littered the ground blood pooling out. Tira chuckled darkly as one of the Lizardmen made its way towards her

"What do you want?" she snarled the creature stared at her for a few second before letting lose an ear splitting roar and prepared to slaughter the assassin with its small axe Tira however wasn't phased at all by this, just before the weapon could slice her in two she grabbed its arms and bent it into an unnatural angle stole its weapon and decapitate it all in one fluid movement. She knew her actions had caught the attention of all the fools who remained but Tira didn't care she was too caught up in the euphoria of carnage and the symphony of destruction, the sound of death and the smell of blood made her feel alive.

Talim looked on at the assassins handy work on the surface she appeared to be centred but inside she could feel her fighters instincts stirring and her blood boiling screaming at her to involve herself in the battle, not just for the sake for her pride as a fighter but to protect the people around her.

Another feral growl was heard before two more Lizardmen hit the ground in front of Talim looking up she saw a sight that made her blood run cold, standing atop one of the buildings was Nightmare red lightning coursing around him and his large sword dripping with blood. He then jumped off the roof top then kicked off the building and over the wire fence and he plummeted towards the ground and landed a low growl resonating from his throat.

From where she was standing Rei started at the nightmareish figure dressed in dark blue armour, its eyes and hair fiery crimson and the large sword it wielded looked as if it had come from the blackest depths of hell and if anyone was around they would have seen the look of absolute terror plastered on her face, if her skin could have paled any more it probably would have _'He is the one I saw in my vision. I believe what I am feeling is fear, I am afraid of this man.'_

Nightmare assumed his fighting pose (The one he has in SCIII) "Offer your soul!" he growled as a small group of Lizardmen tried to jump him, Nightmare swung his blade catching each of the creatures and set them crashing to the ground in a shower of blood.

Tira watched the sight before her an almost orgasmic pleasure coursing through her at the sight _'Yes, my master is finally here. Together we can plunge this crappy place into beautiful chaos.'_

Asuka stared at the carnage that was happening before her, when the lizard like creatures she had been amongst a group of students whom had tried to run for their lives but had tripped and fallen no one stopped to help her nor did they seem to care if she was trampled in the rush. As she watched Nightmare cut down one opponent after another and she felt as if her blood had turned to ice in her veins and fear cloud her senses, her she was Asuka Langley Soryu pilot of Eva Unit 02 who had stared down Angels without even batting an eyelid found herself cowering like a cornered mouse at the sight before her.

Soon almost all the Lizarmen were bleeding on the ground except for a few including one that stood out from the others, this one had lime green scales with a crest on the back of its neck wielding a battle axe as well as a small shield. It let out a growl then it and the Azure Knight charged each other and clashed then went through the motions on combat dodging and blocking blows. The battle between the two was vicious but then Nightmare dodged out of the way of the Lizardman's attack causing it to come crashing to the ground, then a mist emerged from the corpses on the ground which was being absorbed by Nightmares his body changing a molten red then he unleashed a great burst of energy from his body unleashing a shock wave that sent his opponent as well as the bodies of the fallen flying as well as a large cloud of smoke and dust.

Getting shakily to its feet the Lizardman let out a cry and it along with the few others who were left beat a hasty retreat from the dust cloud Nightmare emerged to give chase. Some time after the lizards and the knight had gone did any of the surviving students emerged from the various places they had taken cover, there where some tears shed whilst others but on a brave face but where just as traumatised as everyone else some even sick vomited at the sight of the bodies, however no noticed that Talim and Tira where missing.

Talim ran through the streets following the trail of destruction Nightmare and the Lizardmen left in their wake, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cell phone that she had been given and punched in the number of the place that served as both base of operations and home to her, Ivy, Taki, Sophitia and Cassandra,

_'Confound contraption.'_ she though as the automated message told her for a third time that the number was not recognized, although she and the others had been in awe at the idea of a devise that would allow them to speak to each other over long distances (as long as they weren't in a tunnel or near a mountain) but the problem with technology was that it does have a tenancy to go wrong right when you need it to work the most _'Looks like I'm on my own.'_ letting out a sigh of frustration she stuffed the devise back in her pocket, she then reached into her bag and withdrew her daggers and strapped them to her wrists _'I don't want to fight you Shinji but if that's what I need to do to save you I will.'_

Nightmare moved as swiftly as he could, he had lost sight of the Lizardmen but that wasn't what concerned him for he had sensed something else and began hurrying to the presence that was calling out to him until he came across the area where the 5th Angel had tried to drill its way into NERV which he recognized from Shinji's memories. There was the sound of a scream and looking to his left he saw the visage of Astaroth

"You..." the golem snarled

"So that pathetic excess for a god spends his lap dog." Nightmare said letting out a sinister chuckle

"Watch your tongue," Astaroth snapped "I am no ones mangy lap dog." he then raised his axe and activated his soul charge and charged forward Nightmare activated him own soul charge and raised his sword and intercepted Astaroth's axe before unleashing an almighty kick to the golems midsection however the two of them where so busy battling each other they didn't notice that they had company.

Kilik Seong Mi-na Maxi and Xianghua had been pressuring Astaroth since he had alluded them in the park however tracking him wasn't hard as the golem left a trail of destruction in his wake for them to follow, the four of them raced along the street bodies and upturned cars littering the ground then the sound of battle reached their ears and then they saw their target but when they saw who his opponent was it made them stop dead in their tracks

"What!" Maxi exclaimed "Isn't that..." Xianghua began "Nightmare." Seong Mi-na finished

"But that's impossible, Nightmare was destroyed along with the Cursed Sword when Siegfried used Soul Calibur to destroy Soul Edge." Kilik said in a breathless whisper "Well apparently not." Maxi replied "Then we must put and end to both of these monsters." Seong Mi-na stated "If Nightmare is alive that means Soul Edge is as well." the others nodded in agreement but before the four of them could spring into action they heard someone running towards them and turning round they was a girl with short raven black hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and wearing a green dress with a white shirt underneath "Talim!" Seong Mi-na exclaimed

"Seong Mi-na." Talim replied as she ran towards the older woman and her companions all of whom she was familiar with "How is it you are here in this time? Where is Yunsung?"

Seong Mi-na looked at the ground "Yunsung...is dead. He was murdered by Astaroth. I was hunting him down when I by chance came across Kilik and Xianghua who were also hunting the beast who had arrived at their temple and destroyed it killing many who dwelled there, realizing we walk them same path we decided to join forces and sent word to Maxi hoping he would join us. We tracked Astaroth to one of his vile masters temples and where about to engage him when there was this strange flash of light and we found ourselves here."

"I am sorry for your loss," Talim said in a sad voice "I wish I could help but I was brought to this time for another reason, I'm searching for Nightmare."

"Then you won't have to look hard," Maxi said he then pointed down the street "He's over there fighting Astaroth.."

The group parted allowing Talim to see the battle that was raging between the servant of Aries and the Azure Knight

"Come on," Kilik said readying his staff "We must destroy both Astraroth and Nightmare. We can not let either of them go, they will bring chaos, misery and destruction to all whom dwell in this city." Seong Mi-na Xianghua and Maxi nodded their weapons at the ready as they prepared to engage their enemies

"No!" Talim cried she then ran in front of them trying to block their path "You can't destroy Nightmare."

"Talim, what are you talking about?" Xianghua said surprised at the girls demand "You know yourself the damage that Nightmare has caused, and the horror and death he brings with him."

"I know." Talim replied "I can't explain it now but please trust me, you must spare Nightmare."

Kilik and the others weren't given a chance to reply as a large flash of blinding light appeared.

Whilst Talim and the others were talking the battle between the two engines of destruction continued to rage however the two were at a stale mate. Astraroth swung its axe at Nightmare however kept dodging

"Stop moving around! It's irritating!" Astraroth roared "Sorry to disappoint." Nightmare replied as he gathered his energy together and unleashed another large explosion with enough energy to force Astaroth back five feet

"I tire of this." Astraroth snarled "Rain of blood shall rain down today!"

"This ends." Nightmare growled in retaliation "I shall show you... the greatest... nightmare!"

Both of them activated their Soul Charge and channelled all their power into their weapons, the then charged each other. Their weapons collided their opposing energy causing an explosion with the same force as a ten megaton blast. The ground beneath them began to crumble, the explosion had punched through all 14 layers of armour plating exposing the Geo-front.

The ground beneath Nightmares feet gave way and he fell into the Geo-front below whilst Astaroth looked on.

Talim finally opened her eyes and looked about her the others were also recovering from their temporary blindness. The five of them ran towards the end of the street but they saw no trace of either Nightmare or Astaroth, all they found was a large gaping no doubt caused by the explosion

"You think they destroyed each other?" Xianghua asked

"No, look." Kilik replied and pointed to the left showing a trail of destruction leading away from the battlefield "I wonder which one of them walked away and which one fell?" Maxi said "Somehow I get the feeling we'll find out soon enough." Seong Mi-na replied Talim however remained silent it was then she heard the sound of sirens

"Come we should leave. There is a place where we can shelter and plan our next move, and my companions and I can explain the situation to you." Kilik and his companions looked at each other and nodded "Very well. Lead the way." Kilik said before the five of them began making their way away from the battlefield.

"Shinji...Shinji." the sound of his voice stirred him from his state of slumber.

Shinji groaned as he stirred from sleeps peaceful and more importantly relatively numb embrace and opening his eyes and rolled over and found himself looking at the blurred figure standing over him. With the persons help he managed to get himself into a seated position and slowly his vision cleared up, checking himself out he found another of his uniforms had been ripped to shreds _'Again. What happening to me? Why can't I remember what happened?'_

"You alright kid?" Shinji looked over his shoulder to look at the speaker which turned out to be Ryoji Kaji

"K...Kaji," Shinji said his voice horse "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." the unshaven agent replied "Well I just got back from a business trip from Kyoto and what we are amongst now is something of a hobby of mine." Shinji looked about him and found himself lying in a twelve foot plot of dirt with green shrubs sticking out of it some with green orbs attached to them

"Are those...watermelons?" he asked the older man whom nodded "Yep, beautiful aren't they. My duties take up a lot of my time but I still make an effort to come out here as often as I can to water and care for them and I don't mind saying that if I have to meet my end I would be happy if I died here." he said brimming with pride Shinji staring at him in a silent kind of awe then a cocky grin spread across the agents face "Although I wouldn't mind being between Misato's melons mind you." Shinji sweat dropped there was the Kaji he'd come to know "Uh huh."

Kaji then turned to look at him "Your turn kid, seriously you're a mess. And where the hell did you get that scar."

Shinji raised his hand and using his fingers traced the new found scar that ran down from above his left eye and down his left cheek "I...I don't know. I don't even know how I got here." he replied, Kaji stared at the young man he could tell something was going on it was almost as if the kid wanted tell him but couldn't. Being who he was it was yet just another mystery for him to uncover. He offered his hand to the young man

"Come on lets get that looked at." he then pulled the young man to his feet "Oh right." he then stuffed his hand into the inside pocket of his coat and removed something from it "I know its a few days late but happy birthday."

Opening his hand he revealed a metal fragment attached to a piece of black cord which Shinji excepted his eyes transfixed on the object "Thanks Kaji, its great." he said his eyes momentarily changing colour to red as he did.

Meanwhile in another land in another time a man with long blond hair a long scar running down from above his eye and down his left cheek. He was dressed in a suit of armour a red cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a large sword strapped to his back. He was walking amongst the trees of a lush green forest all was peaceful and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something somewhere was very wrong. It was then he heard something behind him grabbing his sword he spun around and prepared to face whoever dared to try sneak up on him.

* * *

AN Ivy Taki Talim Sophita Cassandra Tira and now Kilik Maxi Seong Mi-na Xianghua and Astaroth who will be next to enter the Stage of History. Sorry this took so long I have no excuse I'm lazy. This is however the unproofed version of this chapter, my proof readers computer blew up so I'm making do with this and will hopefully submit the revised version when I get it. Oh one last thing, how much carnage do you think an Soul Edge possesed Unit 01 could cause, find out next. 


	6. Charade

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Dreams memories, inner Nightmare Eva/Yui  
-Blah- Radio Comm. ect

* * *

_Neon Genisis Evangelion_  
Stage of History

  
Chapter 6: Charade

Kaji smiled as he put his phone away and looked at Shinji who was having rubbing alcohol applied to his scar by Ritsuko

"Ow!" he cried

"Oh quit being such a baby." Ritsuko replied who sounded disappointed that his injuries went no further then a cut, she was hoping at least for a broken limb, "There you're done."

"Thanks." Shinji replied he then got up and walked over to a nearby mirror and stared at his wound

"Isn't there anything you can do about that scar Ritsu?" Kaji asked

"Sorry, the flesh has already sealed itself so there's nothing else I can do except clean it so it doesn't get infected. He'll have that for the rest of his life." Ritsuko replied the two of them caught sight of Shinji's crestfallen expression

"But its nothing to be worried about right," Kaji said "Girls dig scars."

"Oh yes, I think it gives him a handsome rugged look." Ristuko replied, Shinji smiled sadly at the pairs attempt to cheer him up. Just then the locker room door opened and in came Misato

"Shinji!" she cried she then saw him standing in the corner in front of a basin and mirror with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Slowly he turned around and looked at her the blanket falling to the ground. Misato's eyes widened, Shinji's clothes were almost completely ripped to shreds but what made her breath catch in her throat was the scar that ran down from above his left eye and down his left cheek

"What happened, how did he get that?" she snarled grabbing Kaji by the collar

"How should I know, and he doesn't know either." Kaji replied

"What do you mean?" Misato asked letting go of his collar

"Well I found him outside in the Geofront in the state he's in now, I asked what he was doing there but he said he didn't know." Kaji said

"I believe it would best if we leave so he can have some privacy." Ritsuko spoke up the major was about to say something in protest "I'm sure Shinji would like to shower and change but it might be a little embarrassing for him with a peanut gallery watching."

"Fine." Misato replied she then turned her gaze at her charge who had gone back to staring in the mirror "We'll be outside if you need us Shinji."

Shinji didn't reply he just continued to stare at the mirror whilst the three adults filed out. Suddenly his reflection in the mirror changed so he had long hair fang like teeth and glowing red eyes, Shinji gasped and closed his eyes upon opening them again he saw his reflection was back to normal

_'What was that?'_ breathing heavily he then stripped off his ruined clothes and headed for the shower unit, fiddling with the water till it was tepid enough for him to be under _'What's happening to me.'_

Ivy entered the kitchen, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Inside found she found Sophitia, who wore a simple pale blue skirt and a white shirt with the sleeves missing, not surprisingly she was making dough whilst humming a tune.

"I believe we have enough bread." The British woman's words catching the elder blond's attention "You awoke us all at the crack of dawn with the smell of baking bread."

Sophita smiled at Ivy as she walked towards her "I'm just trying to keep myself busy, and I find working the dough very calming." Smiling she moulded the dough into the shape of a loaf of bread before placing it in the oven, just then Taki appeared wearing a red crop top and a pair of cargo pants

"Ah there you are, where have you been?" Sophitia asked

"Meditating." Taki stated sitting down at the table

"Well as we are here let's have some tea." Sophita said as she filled the kettle with water and gathered three tea cups whilst waiting for it to boil.

Ivy sat down next to Taki an uncomfortable look on her face

"What wrong?" Sophitia asked

"It's this undergarment, what do they call it again? A b r a. I won't deny it offers excellent support and it's more comfortable then a corset I just can't get used to the feel of it." The British woman said as she tried to adjust herself

"I know what you mean." Taki agreed "How do these modern women do it."

"They must be used to it." Sophitia replied setting down three cups of tea "I wonder where Cassandra has got to?" she asked

"Who knows." Taki replied.

Just then the sound of the front door being opened caught the women's attention and the topic of conversation herself entered along with Talim which surprised them as she wasn't meant to return until later that afternoon.

However the pair weren't alone, behind them were two men and two women each of whom they recognized.

"It can't be." Ivy gasped

"By the gods." Sophitia exclaimed

"Kilik, Seong Mi-na, Xianghua, Maxi." Taki said

"Ivy Taki Sophitia." Xianghua said

"How is it that you are here?" Seong Mi-na asked

"You first." Ivy replied.

Shinji walked along the corridors towards the briefing room trying his hardest not to let anyone he came across to see the scar he now bore on his face. Kaji walked beside him, he had managed to convince Misato to head to the briefing room on the assurance that he would escort Shinji there himself.

Soon enough the pair entered the room finding Misato Ritsuko Asuka Rei as well as the three techs or bridge bunnies as they were referred to through out the base amongst other things (the butch one and the two bitches, Maya being the butch one).

"Kajjjiii." A red white and green blur raced towards the older man and unsurprisingly Asuka attached herself to the government agents arm looking up Shinji saw an uncomfortable look on Kaji's face

"There you are third child." Came the inevitable quip from Asuka "I see you finally decided to crawl out of your hole. How you're a pilot I'll never know given how much of a coward you are."

Shinji glared at the girl but she was so caught up in her rant she didn't notice, for a brief instant he felt the urge to grab Asuka by the throat and not let go till he crushed her wind pipe

"Knock it off Asuka, the poor kids had a trying day." Kaji told her he then successfully removed his arm from her grip.

This snapped Shinji out of his red haze, feeling ashamed he made to take a seat only to find Rei blocking his path "Ayanami!"

"I am relieved that you are safe Ikari." The albino girl said "May I inquire what has happened to your face?"

"What are you talking about Wonder girl?" Asuka said she then gasped as she finally noticed the scar that ran down the left side of Shinji's face

"I uh rather not talk about it." Shinji replied walking past Rei trying to avoid any questions, in reality what could he tell her he didn't even know how he'd gotten it. Although he was sure Asuka wasn't going to let it slide.

"Hey Shinji what's that around your neck?" Misato asked upon seeing the pendant that the young man wore

"Oh it's just something I picked up whilst I was in Kyoto, y'know a later present for his birthday." Kaji said

Misato looked at him then turned her gaze at Shinji "Its Shinji's birthday, when?"

"Try four days ago or was that pathetic thing you call your brain too numbed by alcohol when you ate my birthday cake by yourself. Thanks Misato, it's nice to know you care." Shinji spat bitterly as he sat down which caught everyone and even himself by surprise, he had no clue where that came from but he had been having these strange urges lately, dark sinister urges.

"You forgot Shinji's birthday!" Ritsuko exclaimed

"What how was I supposed to know." Misato cried trying to defend herself

"You're his guardian, it's in the profile which also contains his birth certificate, medical history, his permanent record and psyche evaluations. The ones you assured us you had reviewed when you signed the forms when you accepted him as your charge." Ritsuko replied

"Yeah well…what about you, its not like you remembered either." Misato said in a last bit attempt to save face

"I gave you a card signed by myself Maya Aoba and Hyuga to give to him, his name was on the envelope for Christ's sake."

Before the argument could escalate the door opened and in walked Gendo and Fuyutsuki causing both women to clam up rather quick. Although no one could tell Gendo had his eyes fixed upon the boy he once abandoned as he turned to face him, if the commander of NERV was in the least taken a back by the scar visible on his sons face he hid it well. He wasn't sure why but form some reason Shinji reminded him of someone he'd seen a picture of a long time ago but he couldn't remember where.

"Is it ready?" He said

"Yes sir," Ritsuko replied she then turned to Maya "Start the simulation."

"Yes ma'am." The young tech replied and typed in some commands into a computer

"What your about to see is a simulation based upon surveillance footage as well as footage from a satellite in orbit, of the battles that took place about an hour ago." Ritsuko said and moments later the lights dimmed and the floor lit up creating a simulation of the café area of Tokyo 3 memorial park replaying Kilik, Seong Mi-na, Xianghua, Maxi's battle against Astaroth.

From her seat Maya shuddered as the battle replayed before her whilst the others watched transfixed by the action

"Whoa that's incredible." Aboa whispered to Hyuga

"I know, I thought that kind of move was only possible in video games." The glasses wearing man replied "This is incredible, these people put Asuka to shame."

The two men ignored the death glare said girl was giving them. The scene then changed to the school the pilots attended and Nightmare slaughtering the Lizardmen which then cut to the Azure knight and the servant of Aries battling one another right up to the explosion that exposed the geofront

_'It can not be, I thought he was just a legend?'_ Kaji eyes widened as he watched the carnage before him.

Shinji however stared at the carnage before him, images of battlefields and dead bodies flashed before his eyes and felt his insides churning and the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"Upon analysing the data we've collected I estimate whatever those creatures are they have powers that rival the Eva's." Ritsuko said

"But what are they, some kind of Angel?" Misato asked

"That I don't know, so far there's no indication that they are related to the Angels but I wouldn't rule anything out." The blond doctor replied.

Just then an alarm sounded

"What are we under attack" Asuka asked

"Not sure but I'm not willing to take any chances. Everyone go to battle stations." Misato said she then turned to the three pilots "Head to the locker rooms and change into your plus suits, I want you prepped and in your Eva's in ten minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." The three of them said and they left however at the back Shinji's thoughts were still on the strange images he'd seen.

"I see, I must say it is a most…unusual tale." Kilik said, he Maxi Seong Mi-na and Xianghua had listened to the tale that the five women before them had told

"So Soul Edge has chosen this boy to be its new host. Does that retched blade's evil know no bounds?" Xianghua muttered

"We'll help in any way we can but it will be most difficult, do you have any idea of how to exorcise Soul Edges vile spirit from his body?" Seong Mi-na asked

"I'm afraid not." Cassandra replied

"Soul Edges hold on him is strong but it's not like it was with Siegfried." Talim said "Maybe if we could get him to come here together we might be able to weaken the swords hold on him."

"Well it's an idea," Taki said offhandedly "But it's not without its flaws and there is quite a high probability that it can backfire on us."

"But there's a chance that it will not, by weakening Soul Edges hold we maybe able to reach the boy inside by offering what he has been denied his whole life." Sophitia said

"That is true, Shinji has been denied love his whole life and now he is surrounded by people who manipulate and abuse him for their own selfish desires which creates hatred and darkness in the boys heart which in turn feeds Soul Edge." Talim added

"However we must be very delicate about this," Ivy said "We just can't force him to come here and expect he'll willingly cooperate. We'll have to act at the appropriate time for this to work which means we'll have to keep an even closer eye on him."

"And it just so happens a position at Shinji's school has opened up." Cassandra pointed out

"But don't forget we must always be on our guard with Astaroth and Nightmare's formers servant Tira running around." Maxi pointed out. Just then an alarm sounded

"What is that?" Xianghua exclaimed

"Come, we must leave." Cassandra said

"Why, what's going on?" Kilik asked

"We'll tell you on the way." Taki replied as she and the others headed for the front door.

Forty minutes later all three Eva's were on the surface waiting for whatever it was they had to deal with this time.

Shinji sat there in his entry plug doing his best to block out Asuka complaining as well as Misato continuously stating the obvious _'Why don't those two just shut up…wait where did that come from?'_

Just then something appeared, it looked like a ball the size of the Eva's head with an eye ball in the centre then strange brown fragments appeared circling the ball till it formed a human shape

-What is that, some kind of Angel?- he heard Misato gasp over the comm.

-I…I don't know, the pattern has changed.- Ritsuko replied.

Just then a large sword appeared in the creatures hand and it assumed a fighting pose which Shinji found familiar but he couldn't think where (AN: Its Siegfried's).

Shinji felt something strange wheeling within him the same thing he'd felt at school, everything around him disappeared swallowed by a dark void, a large red eye appeared before him and he felt the same way he had at school earlier a figurer with a disfigured right arm wearing blue armor appeared before him

_"Surrender your will…"_ it said in a low hiss and Shinji felt his eyelids growing heavy

_"No Shinji, you must fight it."_ a voice cried out a woman who looked very similar to Rei wearing a silver version of her plug suit appeared, however she was in her late twenties/early thirties had blue eyes and had rich auburn/brown hair.

The man in the armor glared at her _"Stay out of this you worthless whore, he is mine. Don't forget you and your accursed bloodline has brought this upon him. Now BEGONE…"_

Red lighting was emitted from the knight's hand causing the woman to scream in agony before she disappeared.

Back in the real world Asuka had engaged the strange creature in battle using her progressive sword, despite being a rather poor swordswoman the creature having no problem blocking every blow.

Something grabbed Unit 02 from behind and to everyone's surprise it was Unit 01

"Baka Shinji, what are you trying to pull?" Asuka demanded

-Shut your mouth snivelling cur.- came a rasping snarl from over the comm.

This shocked Asuka and had she looked at the vidscreen she would have seen nothing but static as well as two red eyes staring back at her.

Unit 01 then grabbed Unit 02's wrist and crushed it causing Asuka to cry out in pain and drop her sword, Unit 01 then lifted the red mecha and threw it into Unit 00 rendering both of them temporarily immobile, it then picked up the sword and turned its gaze to the giant creature.

Suddenly unit 01's right arm began swelling and burst from its armor revealing a gruesome looking three fingered claw, the plating on the back of its head cracked and long red hair emerged from it, the sword in its let hand grew larger and thicker and a purple eye appeared near the handle (AN: Its the version of Soul Edge Nightmare uses in SC III).

Meanwhile Sophitia Cassandra Ivy Talim Taki and their guests were running towards the small shrine that sat atop the mountain that Toji and Kensuke had gone to watch the battle between Unit 01 and the 4th Angel to watch the battle between the Evangelions and the creatures that posed as much as a threat to this era that Soul Edge had been in theirs.

However they soon discovered that someone had the same idea. Standing atop the summit was a certain blue haired figure dressed in trademark green outfit

"You!" Talim exclaimed,

Tira turned to look at the group who had just arrived "Well well look who it is, the wind priestess and her little friends have come to watch my master in action."

Confused by this the party of eight looked out over the city and were blown away by what they saw, Evangelion Unit 01 possesing fetchers similar to Siegfried when he was possessed by Soul Edge and wielding a weapon that looked quite similar to the cursed sword, whilst its opponent was Charade only much _much_ _MUCH_ larger then the last time they had encountered him

"By the gods." Sophitia gasped

"That's right, come watch the future unfold." Tira said an evil grin on her face.

Back at NERV HQ everyone was in a panic "What the hell is going on, what has happened to Unit 01?" Misato demanded

"I…I don't know, we did a complete diagnostic on unit 01 this morning in preparation for today's tests and it came back clean." Ritsuko replied her eyes fixed on the screen that showed the monstrous creature that had been Unit 01"It was clean, we found no sign of contamination from the 12th Angel and no signs of sabotage."

"Ma'am, Unit 01 is giving off the same wave pattern as the creature." Maya cried out

"What!!!" both Ritsuko and Misato exclaimed.

Above them from his perch sat Gendo and despite his normal cold demeanour on the inside his find was racing however as right now he could find no way to turn this to his advantage

_'Neither this nor this battle was predicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls, if this continues then the whole scenario could fall apart.'_

"Well this is a rather interesting development." Fuyutsuki said

"In deed." His former student replied.

A voice caused Asuka to come to "What?"

–I said: would you please get off me.- looking at her vid screen she saw Rei staring back at her, a ticked off look on her face (or rather it was what passed as a ticked off look, Rei's facial expressions were so subtle very few could tell the difference), muttering Asuka moved her Unit 02 move off of Unit 00

_'Stupid Baka, trying to show me up again. I swear when we get home I'll beat him so hard…'_ it was then the fuming red head caught sight of what had once been Unit 01 it sword clashing with the creatures "Mien Gott."

Rei had also gotten a glimpse of the mutated Eva _'Ikari…'_

* * *

AN: OK due to its possesion, for the rest of this chapter Unit 01 will now be reffered to as Nightmare.

* * *

Nightmare let out a deafening roar then engaged Charade each of them parrying the others blade 

"You wretch." Nightmare snarled as he blocked another attack by Charade then unleashed a kick to the creatures mid section sending his opponent into the air and flying for half a mile before crashing to the ground a cry was then heard over the comm. that made the two pilots and everyone on the bridges blood run cold

"I want to hear... your anguish!"

Nightmare then activated his soul charge Charade then got up and swung its sword again which Nightmare blocked his sword juiced up with soul charge it caused Charade's sword to shatter

"I shall show you... the end of days!"

Nightmares body began glowing with power and an explosion of energy erupted from his body destroying everything in a 4 block radius and sent Charade crashing to the ground once more

"Know your place, there will be no next time!"

Nightmare walked towards Charade and grabbed the orb with the eye in the centre of its body with his gruesome claw "Now, give me... give me your soul!"

Charades body began glowing with energy which travelled up Nightmares arm before absorbing it the fragments that had made up Charades body turned ash grey and fell away from the body shattering upon contact with the ground. Nightmare felt the energy flowing through him, unlike most of the souls he'd absorbed whilst in this city this one would keep him sustained for awhile.

He then dropped the grey orb which caused a small explosion upon impact levelling several buildings Nightmare however ever didn't seem to notice. Then suddenly he began to feel a great pain inside his head and his world began fading into blackness a voice echoed saying _"Give him back to me…"_

_'No! __You conceited wretched human!__'_ however he could not seem to fight against it and after a few minutes everything faded into darkness.

Minutes later in the Eva cage the maintenance crews were removing the entry plugs from the Eva's and a medical crew with a gurney was hurrying towards Unit 01's entry plug although minus a certain lavender haired drunkard major who had been ordered to remain on the bridge. The engineers pried open the entry plug and were shocked by the sight that greeted them.

Shinji was lying there in the pilot's seat his plug suit virtually destroyed (except for a very convenient area) and his whole body was pale.

Getting over their initial shock the med team lifted the boy out of the plug and onto the gurney and hurried him off to the medical unit as quickly as they could not noticing the red aura that appeared around his body momentarily.

* * *

AN. And chapter is fini. I know its been months since my last update, hope this was worth the wait. The good news is Soul Calibur IV has been announced and will be playable on PS3 & Xbox 360 whilst Wii will have Soul Calibur Legends, so something to look forward to. Guess I'm gonna put this on hiatus for a while, not that I've lost interest its just I've run out of ideas for it and I'm hoping playing SCIV will inspire me but any sugesstions you think might be useful plot wise let me know cosI really could use the help. Anyways review and tell mewhat you think cos reciving comments really does help the writing process. Don't know when the next update is coming but I'll try and make it as soon as I can. Till then peace out yo. 


End file.
